she was a tsunami
by giselle of the fire
Summary: She was a tsunami and a guy who craved smooth sailing like him isn't enough for a girl like her. /dramione


dramione/i dont own anything

* * *

They seemed so perfect. At first, it was completely unexpected, but they were perfect. And perfect things do not exist.

No one knows when the attraction between them had started, not even them. It just started. Their attraction had been inevitable.

They were completely unorthodox, though they matched each other completely. Both were incredibly intelligent, one being named the "brightest witch of her age" and the other only being one step behind her.

It's like they were Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw reincarnated, but just like the old tale, one was destined to leave.

Their relationship started and ended the same year, but they swore it was love and it really was.

There were just too many problems and a relationship, no matter how much you love each other, cannot rely solely on love.

x

The first time they got together, he told her to not expect him to be faithful to her, no matter how much he was committed to being with her.

One would think Hermione would not tolerate that, but she had accepted it.

It actually hadn't really mattered to her because they were supposed to keep their relationship in hiding and as much as she'd like to think Draco's affairs were clandestine, but in truth, it was the other way around and she was his dirty little secret.

Their relationship had remained a secret until Ginevra Weasley had found them at an empty classroom as she was passing by to go to the quidditch pitch. The next day, every one knew and they were both fucked.

She had explained to her friends and he had explained to his and after some time, their relationship had been accepted (although there were still many who were against it).

Everything was going great, maybe for Draco. He had loved her. That much was obvious. Every time he was around her, he would light up and it was like he was taken over by a much happier entity.

She had loved him also. She'd changed him for the better and he finally had someone to take care of and love and all of that.

However, he was still his old self, no matter how much Hermione had changed him. He'd wanted a woman who was simple and would obey him and his every whim and that was not Hermione.

He had cheated countless of times, each time telling Hermione that he had told her in the beginning that he would be unfaithful.

She wondered how many times he'd fucked a girl and told her that he loved her.

She hated when he came back to their shared dorms looking disheveled and smelling of another woman and raw, fresh sex.

She fucking hated it.

One day, she broke. She was done and it had only been 8 months.

That night, she was waiting for him and it was 2:37 am when he came back. He came in, stumbling through the portrait. His top had been messily buttoned, missing a few buttons and his pants were unzipped and there was lipstick all over his chest, neck and face and he was obviously very dazed.

Hermione looked up from her book and saw him and something in her had snapped. She had seen red and she realized they were yelling at each other.

"I'm so fucking done with this whole thing. Draco, I am not one of your whores. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend but i cannot tolerate you fucking around with other girls like this. It's indecent and disrespectful and you're just being a fucking man-whore, having your ways while i'm just supposed to be here, being a good girlfriend and letting you fuck me over like this? I don't think so."

"Babe, come on. We agreed to this, remember? I told you in the beginning that you shouldn't be surprised if i cheated once in a while. You know I love you more than that."

"ONCE IN A WHILE? This is every fucking night. You go out to slam your cock into some girl's arse every night, while I, the greatest girlfriend in the world, sits here and waits for you to come back. This is not okay, this is not healthy. I'm done with this."

"You know I love you, Granger. I love you more than these girls. You mean more to me than those girls ever will, why can't you just listen to me? Our relationship would be so much better if you just listened to me instead of challenging me."

"I've always been a challenge, even before you came. There are many out there who'd love a girl who can challenge them."

"YEAH, but you're too much of a challenge. Tone it down a bit and let's talk about this, all right? I love you so much, Hermione. We're not done yet. I know I'm unfaithful, but it's true of all Malfoy men. We stray but our hearts will belong with the intelligent woman and for me, that woman is you. I love you so incredibly much, Granger, I can't even describe my love for you."

"You love me so much that you go out and cheat on me every night with a different girl?"

"No, no, NO! Stop this. You need to stop this, let's just stop talking about this. Let's just forget this and pretend nothing happened, all right? I'll stop cheating. I'll stop fucking other girls. I love you too much to lose you, Hermione. Stop."

"No, you need to stop. You know what? You wanted smooth sailing, but i've always been a tsunami. You can't handle me. I'm done with this. You can go back to whoever's arse you were fucking tonight, because I'm leaving."

And before he knew it, she had slammed the portrait door right in his face. And she was right.

She was a tsunami and a sailor who wanted smooth sailing like him isn't enough for a girl like her.


End file.
